Holographic display means currently available are bulky pieces of scientific or industrial equipment which have large dimensions and volumes, use long light paths and divergent light beams, and utilize in a very inefficient way the light emanating from the light source incorporated therein. Such equipment is thus not at all suitable in commercial fields of display, such as in shops, exhibitions and advertising locations; nor is it particularly convenient to use or productive of accurate reproduction of holographic images in scientific work.
The present invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art display means, and to provide a display apparatus which is more compact, and efficient in utilising the light sources that are currently available.